


Not Fic: An Alternate End to Silver Snow

by uncles_sister_pikes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Not Fic, Spoilers for Silver Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncles_sister_pikes/pseuds/uncles_sister_pikes
Summary: For those who have played Silver Snow, you know how out of nowhere the final boss was in terms of story? I'm sure others have written their alternate endings (probably took from Verdant Wind, too), so let's see my take. May develop this more if I feel like it
Kudos: 7





	Not Fic: An Alternate End to Silver Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Funeral of Flowers somehow got stuck in my head and I got this idea as a result

Another not fic, meaning it's bullet points since I shared this with some friends in a Discord group chat I'm in SO! Spoilers and such

  * Everything up to the ending (especially the previous chapter about fighting Those Who Slither) can remain
  * Though earlier in this route, we COULD potentially go into more Nabataean and Agarthan lore. Making Indech and Macuil into chapter bosses would be neat if you really wanted to diverge from Verdant Wind but I digress. At least have flashbacks like Rodrigue had with King Lambert in Azure Moon, or like a spoiler in Xenoblade Chronicles
  * Maybe a sneak peek at Seteth and Flayn's beast forms ooh
  * I don't think consequences of revealing the beast forms are needed (like the students freaking out) but if you'd like that go nuts
  * SO YEAH RHEA'S INJURED FROM PROTECTING US OH NOOOOO
  * Before the start of this month, there's a cutscene of Rhea requesting to see you when Byleth is available. She tells them that with this attack, there might not be much time for her left and she wants to leave the Monastery + all of Fodlan in good hands. While she does trust Byleth, and knows Seteth will guide them when possible, she wants to be absolutely certain (or at least have the people be absolutely certain alongside her)
  * Think of it like the paralogue you do when you get a high enough support with her
  * Now it's time for the truth reveal. It's not a huge info dump at the end if things go according to plan, like you've been given enough info to help piece it together. Perhaps this is where she asks that even with this information, do we still trust her? 
  * "In that case, I believe it is now time to act on the favor I asked of you."
  * "Favor, Lady Rhea?" Here comes good old skeptic Seteth
  * "As my final act as Archbishop, I would like the Professor to show me everything they've learned at the Academy. Defeat me in battle, and I will bless your coronation as the new ruler of Fodlan."
  * "R H E A A R E Y O U I N S A N E?!"
  * "No Seteth, I believe my time has come. Before I depart, I would like to see that Fodlan, and all the worlds over, can rest easily with the Professor in command."
  * "But...you have already used so much strength! We may-"
  * "I know." Rhea looks up. "Sothis' star has died out, and now, it seems Seiros' star will die out as well. So long as you, Flayn, and the others can guide the Professor and later Archbishops, all will be well."
  * Seteth really wants to make sure Byleth wants to go through with this. They agree, saying that they trust her with this decision and she has trusted them in return. Seteth's silent for a moment until he reluctantly agrees. This is a test of strength, but he will still do his best to ensure that Rhea is not too injured.
  * "Don't you worry, Lady Rhea," says Flayn. "We will be by the Professor's side no matter what."
  * BATTLE TIME. Rhea's boss quote against Byleth: "Rule as my mother once did, with kindness in your heart." With Seteth there's more trying to reason her out of this, but she's dead set. Flayn would comment how she'd miss her Aunt Seiros, but she will honor her memory.
  * It'd be kind of a jerk move to have 2 boss fights (regular Rhea and then dragon Rhea) since we already had the Hubert & Edelgard back-to-back fight. Though it'd be a good sign of progression since it is a test of strength after all
  * And then the ending cutscene where she detransforms from her dragon form can stay. Maybe change her line to "I knew you could do it."




End file.
